Lame Filante, le combat dans le sang
by Ewenae
Summary: L'histoire d'une femme assassin dans le monde étrange de Silent Hill. Attention scènes violentes et passages explicites ! Rating M. Le monde appartient au créateur de Silent Hill, ainsi que tous les personnages notamment notre cher Pyramide Head. Seule Lame Filante est de mwa :) !
1. Cette ville

Lame Filante. C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle ici, à Silent Hill. Bien sûr, mon arrivée ici ne s'était pas faite sans anicroche et m'avait valu mon surnom peu commun... à force, j'en avais fini par oublier ma véritable identité, ma vie d'avant, ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Je crois cependant avoir fourré pour la première fois les pieds dans cette ville larmoyante par hasard, voilà bien des lunes. Au fil du temps, je m'étais constitué une petite réputation.

Entre les humains et les monstres, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et entre tout ce merdier, il y avait moi.

J'avais réussi, après moult coups de chances, à choper une planque, un abri loyal que les monstres évitaient à tout prix. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Ce jour de brume – pour ne pas changer!- s'étirait dans toute sa longue et ennuyeuse agonie. Comme à l'accoutumé, je me préparai pour la chasse, chez moi à Silver Dank. Le miroir brisé de tous côtés me servit à arranger ma coiffure : quelques tresses par ci, une queue de cheval pour attacher mes longs cheveux châtains. Je ne pris pas la peine de me maquiller, mais j'enfilai mes nouvelles bottines de huit centimètres. Une tuerie que j'avais volée à la dernière voiture perdue ici. Elle appartenait à une petite famille qui préparait les fêtes de noël. Mais cela, c'était avant que Pyramide ne leur tombe dessus.

Satisfaite, je m'observai de la tête eu pied : j'aimais mon armure en tissu et en cuir, que je couvris d'une longue cape à capuche. Parfois, je mettais un masque, à la manière des assassins. Je récupérai mes deux dagues chéries, _Brann_ et _Rann._ Il n'y avait que moi ici pour donner des noms aux armes. Après quelques rapides vérifications, je souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

Voilà, j'étais fin prête.

Je pris ma route habituelle et arrivai aux toits. J'avais une vue imprenable, d'ici. Je repérai du mouvement devant l'église, mais aussi près d'un vieil et gigantesque entrepôt. Un hurlement déchira le ciel gris tacheté de blanc. Je n'ignorai pas l'horreur qui avait lieu ici, dans les bâtiments.

Nouveau hurlement, plus vif, plus perçant. Je réfléchi un instant à ma prochaine cible et descendis dans la rue à sauts et à gambades.

Tandis que j'avançai dans la neige, une chose abominable s'approcha à toute vitesse.

_ Oh, pas toi, soupirai-je avec ennui.

Cette vieille peau racolée par je ne sais quoi – un coup des infirmières, peut-être!- s'amusait à hurler à vous en casser les oreilles à longueur de temps. Sombre et gluante, d'aspect vitreuse, elle tituba et darda ses deux yeux blancs dans les miens.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pestai-je, retenant je ne sais comment mon envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa figure décomposée.

Et quelle fut sa réaction, à la petite ? Plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour hurler son bonheur !

_ Je t'en prie, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'en tires cette fois, je suis d'humeur magnanime. Mais la prochaine fois – elle cessa de crier- je te plante mes dagues dans tes cordes vocales. Okay ?

Simple intuition, mais quelque chose retenait mon envie de la tuer. Elle me serait peut-être utile plus tard...

En poursuivant mon chemin, je me surpris à compter le nombre de fois qu'un monstre m'avait – même sans le vouloir- aidé. Finalement, je devais reconnaître que ces horreurs vivantes m'étaient bien plus utiles que les humains qui persistaient à vouloir m'abattre. Bien entendu, jamais ils ne m'attaquaient de front. La secte de dingues voulait ma tête, mais pas au prix de la sienne. J'étais beaucoup trop forte pour eux d'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire contre moi...

J'arrivai à l'entrepôt et trouva les portes grandes ouvertes. Là, un ramassis de monstres regardaient quelque chose accroché à je ne sais quoi. Bon d'accord, on repassera pour les détails mais franchement ! Qui pouvait voir avec une telle luminosité ? Inexistante !

_ Alors, fis-je en m'approchant de tout ce beau monde. Il se passe quoi ici ?

Mes talons claquaient lentement, au rythme de mes pas. Les monstres ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

À la faveur d'un maigre filet de lumière, je discernai mieux les contours du corps accroché par des barbelées et des fers. La tête recouverte d'un casque – de plongé?- l'homme avait les entrailles visible, prête à tomber par terre. Ses yeux fou gigotaient partout.

_ Alors l'écorché, raillai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ?

Un monstre – une sorte de mille patte faite de femmes « cousues » entre elles s'avança. Celui-ci était particulièrement dégueulasse : chaque face semblait plongé dans le cul de l'autre. Pour finir, le dernier visage avait les mains fondu dans son visage.

_ Quoi ? Fis-je en la regardant se tordre dans tous les sens.

Le « mille patte » siffla (on se demandait bien comment) puis prit la fuite. J'aimais leur fiche une trouille bleu, à ces choses là. Dans la vie, il fallait savoir apprécier les plaisirs simples quand ils venaient. Surtout ici.

_ Bon, ça ne répond pas à ma question, repris-je, les mains sur les hanches. Alors ?

Finalement, j'éclatai de rire.

_ Je suis stupide ou quoi ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas de langues... Enfin, pas aux dernières nouvelles. On peut être surpris, parfois.

Je fis tournoyer Brann dans ma main et m'approchai d'un paquet d'infirmières. Leur visage décousus, abominables tranchaient drôlement avec leur corps parfait.

_ Alors ? Vous vous amusez avec l'écorché ? C'est l'œuvre de qui... toi ? Ou toi ?

Je marchai lentement devant chacune d'entre elles.

_ Vous savez, je n'aime pas la violence. Oh, bien sûr vous me direz : faites ce que je dis, ne faites pas ce que je fais...Ouais ouais, on connaît la chanson. Mais... J'ai un petit faible pour la violence. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Ce que j'aime moi...

Je saisis le montre à quatre jambe – oui, il n'avait que quatre jambes et rien d'autre- et le secouait comme un prunier. Après quoi, il fila à toute allure le plus loin possible de moi.

_ Ce que j'aime, c'est le combat. J'ai ça dans le sang.

Je commençai à faire les cents pas, les sourcils froncés. Les monstres m'écoutaient, tout comme l'humain.

_ La violence gratuite, c'est dépassé... C'est bon pour les idiots, les faibles comme vous. Moi, ce qui me fait vibrer, ce qui me ferait bander si j'étais un putain de mâle, c'est le combat. Le sang qui palpite, la sueur, le corps à corps... Mais vous le saviez déjà, pas vrai ?

J'éclatai de rire.

_ Mais non ! M'exclamai-je en ouvrant les bras face à l'écorché. Vous ne le saviez pas !

De nouveau, je fus prise d'une crise de rire incontrôlable. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendaient bien compte, mais j'étais bien différente des autres humains.

_ Alors ? Fis-je. Pourquoi mettre un foutu humain ici ? Vous étiez probablement beaucoup à lui tailler les couilles et les viscères. Qui lui a coupé la langue ? Bah, j'veux pas le savoir. Ce que je veux, c'est comprendre e qui vous pousse à faire ça, sans honneur, sans effort. C'est naze. Aucun combat. Pas de rédemption possible.

Je lançai de toute mes forces Rann dans le cœur de l'humain, qui battait encore ouvertement. Ce dernier saigna abondament, vidant le mec de ce qui lui restait de vie. Ma dague chérie glissa lentement et tomba sur le sol taché de sang.

_ Voilà, dis-je en la ramassant. La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous battre, faites le avec un peu de courage. Prenez un adversaire digne de vous et frappez vos lames jusqu'à ce que vous n'en puissiez plus.

Je quittai l'entrepôt, les monstres sur mes talons. Plus loin dans la rue, une petite chose grouilla jusqu'à nous, à toute allure.

_ Oh ! Regardez qui voilà ? La chose...

C'était un monstre qui ne me quittait jamais, enfin d'ordinaire. Depuis mon arrivée ici, ce quadrupède fait de peau et de chair rampa et se frotta contre mes bottines.

_ Tu veux une grattouille, fis-je en me baissant pour lui frotter ce qui ressemblait à une oreille fondue.

La chose ronronna de contentement. Ne pas confondre avec celui d'un chat...lui est affreux. Comme je les aime.

Tout à coup, l'alarme de la ville retentit. Les monstres remuèrent derrière mon dos et entamèrent leur longue marche vers je ne sais quel endroit. En vérité, je n'en avais rien à faire. Les ténèbres arrivaient à toute allure, et les derniers humains se grouillaient de rentrer à l'église. Normalement, tout se déroulait ainsi.

_ Bon, j'ai une chasse à reprendre, fis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bye bye l'entrepôt, bonjour l'ancienne usine. Celle de l'araîgnée. En fait, cette affreuse chose à huit pattes emprisonnaient les filles dans ses filets pour les transformer en poupée de... peau fondue. Elle utilisait leur tête je ne sais pour quelle raison. À Silent Hill, pas moyen de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez les monstres. En tout cas, je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre et c'était fascinant. Valait mieux pas avoir mangé juste avant.

_ Salut, fis-je en poussant la porte d'un coup de pied. T'es là ?

L'araignée à tête pseudo humaine sortie de sa cachette et fit mine de m'attaquer.

_ Hin hin, fis-je en secouant la tête. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu fais ça...

Elle s'immobilisa, terrifiée. Ses pinces claquèrent nerveusement.

_ Allons allons, t'as pas à t'en faire... Dis-moi juste où est celui que je cherche.

Derrière moi, la chose couina.

_ Rentre, lui ordonnai-je. Vas me préparer un thé.

La chose connaissait bien mon abri, et grâce à ses mains à ses deux fois trois doigts, elle s'avérait plus qu'utile. Comprenez-moi : quand vous rentrez d'une chasse trépidante avec votre ennemi numéro un, vous n'avez qu'une envie : vous mettre dans un bon bain chaud, armé d'un thé, et d'un gel douche efficace contre les taches de sang...

_ Alors Spiderman, où est-il ?

Le monstre savait très bien de qui je parlais. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea lentement vers sa victime, encore remuante dans son cocon.

_ La chasse a été bonne pour toi, fis-je en perçant la toile. Oh, t'excite pas, je veux juste voir le visage de..

La fille prisonnière hurla à m'en percer les tympans.

_ Aidez-moi, glapit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ai... Au se... au secours ! Je vous en prie !

Je m'apprêtai à planter Rann dans son cœur mais un claquement me prévint méchamment.

_ Quoi ? Tonnai-je en me tournant vers l'araîgnée. Tu garderas le silence si je la tue ? T'es gonflé, merde !

La fille redoubla de pleurs.

_ Bon... murmurai-je à la proie. Tu m'envoie désolée mais...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'étendait pas à cela.

_ J'ai envie de me battre et mon cher ennemi se cache depuis plusieurs jours. J'en peux plus, j'suis accro tu comprends. Il me hante. Il m'obsède. Et si je te tue.. tu vois...

Je me penchai doucement vers le visage délicat mais apeuré de la fille. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, dans ces eaux là.

_ Si jamais je ne le trouve pas, je vais exploser. Ce ne serait pas bon, pas bon du tout pour les gens de cette ville.

Je lui tapotai gentiment l'épaule.

_ Considère que par ton sacrifice, tu viens de sauver des centaines de vies.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler de nouveau, le monstre lui lança son liquide au visage, qui fondit instantanément. Au moins, mes oreilles étaient sauves.

_ Woah, t'es vraiment givrée, dis-je en rangeant mon arme. Aller, guide-moi ou je te casse les pinces. Et ne me raconte pas de salade, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Plus pratique qu'un guide touristique, ce monstre là ! En deux temps trois mouvements, j'embarquai pour les profondeurs insondables de l'usine. Je savais que là dedans, tout en dessous, étaient enfermé des dizaines et des dizaines de futurs cobayes. Des monstres en attente, si vous préférez. Mais parfois, les expériences tournaient mal et la plupart des humains n'en réchappaient jamais. La cape volant dans mon dos, j'approchai d'un pas vif vers le sous-sol. Bon sang, le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers... ça n'en finissait pas.

Lorsque – enfin!- j'atteignis le point zéro, ce fut un joyeux bordel. Un simple couloir m'ouvrit un passage tout indiqué vers une porte. Autour, des cages gigantesques contenant des hommes et des femmes rendus fou. Ils hurlaient comme pas possible, en se poussant les uns les autres. Leurs bras tentaient de m' agripper tandis que j'approchai la porte.

_ Bon sang, vous allez pas la fermer ?

Non, apparemment. Ce qu'ils me cassaient les oreilles...

_ Et il n'est toujours pas là, soupirai-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front.

Je défis ma capuche, mon masque et entendis une porte claquer, loin derrière moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, mes veines gonflèrent.

C'était le signe. J'en hurlai de rire.

_ Il approche, dis-je, les dents serrées.

Le bruit de l'énorme couteau qu'il traînait sans relâche m'excita au plus haut point. Chacun de ses pas provoquait une hystérie de peur, parmi les prisonniers. Ils ne savaient plus ou se mettre mais, comme des imbéciles, continuaient de tendre les bras vers moi.


	2. Se battre pour survivre

Enfin, je le vis. Son ombre de mâle musclé encadra la porte, loin là bas. Quand il approcha dans la lumière, son casque pointu, en forme de pyramide me fit crier de plaisir.

_ C'est bon de te revoir enfin ! Lançai-je en tirant mes dagues. Tu t'es fait attendre, salaud. Mes dagues n'en pouvaient plus. Je les fis s'entrechoquer entre elles. Pyramide avança lentement, s'immobilisa, puis trancha tout simplement les premiers bras tendus sur son passage. Les cris redoublèrent, la pagaille, le chaos. Dieu que c'était bon.

Le bruit, l'odeur du sang enivra mes sens, je le laisserai venir jusqu'ici, cette fois. Pas de précipitation.

_ Alors... murmurai-je en le voyant progresser, à coup de couteau. Seras-tu le chasseur ou la proie, cette fois ?

Lorsqu'il se posta face à moi, je retins ma respiration. Son torchon qui lui servait d'habit n'était autre qu'un amas de peau humaine cousues les unes aux autre. Il était, encore une fois, taché de sang.

_ T'as fais un effort vestimentaire juste pour moi ou quoi ? le piquai-je, taquine.

En guise de réponse, le mâle souleva son couteau et tenta de me fendre le crâne. Je fus beaucoup plus rapide et arrivai derrière son dos. D'une main, je frôlai le muscle tressaillant et me reculai.

_ Par ici, dis-je en riant.

J'encaissais un coup de poing incroyable mais fut tout de même projeté contre les grilles. Des mains tentèrent d'agripper ma cape Pyramide en saisit une et tira de toute ses forces. Le corps du pauvre mec se découpa littéralement, se déchira entre les barreaux.

Woah. Tête de Pyramide avait une force de malade.

_ Je suis à toi, seulement à toi, dis-je tandis qu'il m'envoyait un autre coup.

Je l'évitai d'une roulade et bondis loin de lui. Puis je fonçai droit vers son ventre – une tablette de chocolat moucheté de sang!- et fit glisser Brann contre sa peau. Elle était dure comme la pierre. Je saisis d'un doigt le filet de sang qui s'échappait et le goûta.

_ Infâme, dis-je en me reculant encore.

Mieux valait rester loin de ses mains acérées. Un jour, je l'avais vu en train de se taper une femme prise au village. Comme elle hurlait, et qu'il ne supportait pas cela, Pyramide Head avait eu à cœur de la massacrer avec ses propres moyens. À ce moment il n'avait pas son couteau géant, alors il avait arraché sa peau comme on arrache une chemise à son amant, vous voyez le genre. Ce jour là, j'avais bien failli délivrer le contenu de mon estomac.

Cet « homme » au casque pointu était brutal, une force pure. Contrairement à d'autres monstres ou humains, il ne me craignait pas. Il était le seul, l'adversaire que j'attendais. Une entité capable de se battre avec autant d'acharnement que moi. Avec lui, rien n'était joué. Je le savais plus fort, mais il avait un point faible : la vitesse. Quoiqu'il fut agile et souple, son arme lourde l'empêchait d'effectuer des mouvements rapides.

Tandis que je reprenais le combat, je me surpris à penser à nous. Tous les jours, après l'alarme, nous nous cherchions mutuellement. Enfin, ça c'était ce que j'aimerai croire. En vérité, je le cherchai lui, et j'espérai, de plus en plus, que ce soit également son cas. Je le voulais tout pour moi. Nous progressâmes avec le combat, puissant et électrique. J'en voulais davantage.

Brann et Rann frappèrent par ma force son couteau. Croisées, elles barraient la route à sa lame mortelle.

_ Lame Filante, gronda sa voix gutturale avec une passion déroutante.

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil rapide et me relevai avec peine. Sa force, inépuisable, était usante. Bientôt, il me faudrait fuir dans ma planque.

Je pivotai sur les talons et me retrouvai collée à lui. C'était risqué, très risqué. D'une main, il me souleva par le cou. Merde ! Il pouvait me tuer d'une simple pression. Vous n'imaginez pas sa force !

Tant bien que mal, je réussis à caler Brann près de son cœur. J'étais coulante de sueur, et lui aussi. Voilà un bon moment que nous nous battions, nous étions même loin de la prison, quelque part dans l'usine.

_ Qui sera le plus rapide ? Fis-je en caressant de mon autre main, son bras.

Son souffle rauque, semblable à celui d'un monstre me fit vibrer toute entière. Lentement, très lentement, il me reposa au sol et retira sa main. C'était la première fois qu'il me laissait m'échapper.

_ T'aurais jamais du faire ça, chéri, dis-je en plantant Brann profondément dans sa cuisse.

Je ris aux éclats Pyramide reprit son couteau mais trop tard, j'étais déjà bien loin.

_ À la prochaine, dis-je sans me retourner.

_Au QJ..._

_ Haha, fis-je en me calant dans ma baignoire bouillante. Bon sang, La chose, ce que t'as loupé ! Après ça, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance, je peux te le dire.

Le monstre couina et rampa sur le tapis.

_ Après, faut voir... fis-je en frottant mes cheveux avec le shampoing à la fraise que j'avais dégoté dans un vieux magasin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a relâché... Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Merde ! Ça lui ressemble pas ? Oh, arrête de rire... C'est pas drôle. Il s'amollit. Alors mon petit coup de dague lui aura juste remit les idées en place.

La chose trembla de tous ses membres et poussa un petit cri. Bon sang, c'était tellement laid.

_ Quoi ? braillai-je. Je t'en prie... Pas moi. Pas possible.

Elle fit demi tour et glissa près de moi. En un tour de passe-passe, elle se retrouva dans l'eau.

_ Mais ! Pestai-je. Tu fous des éclaboussures partout !

Elle se rua dans mes bras et remua.

_ Stop, stop...Arrête de gigoter. Pouarh, c'que tu sens mauvais... Tiens.

Je l'aspergeai de gel vanille et sortis de la baignoire.

_ Tu as raison, fis-je en prenant une serviette. Il va être énervé... il va me traquer. Oh, bon sang je n'ai pas envie de changer de planque ! Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on trouve une douche potable ! Et en même temps, je l'ai bien cherché, non ?

Je réfléchis à la question un instant et saisis un peigne.

_ Il va demander où je suis, dis-je en démêlant mes longs cheveux. Il va foutre une satanée pression à tout le monde... Il enverra des espions.

La chose sortit sa tête du bain.

_ Aller le voir ? Ricanai-je. M'excuser ? On parle de Pyramide, là ! La seule excuse qu'il voudra entendre c'est celle de mon corps transpercé de sa lame et...

Et soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. C'était gonflé, vraiment.

_ J'ai...

Je restai là, indécise.

_ Depuis tout ce temps, fis-je en m'essayant doucement sur une chaise. Je ne veux qu'une chose... ça va au delà du combat.

La chose couina, toute folle.

_ Tu t'en doutais depuis le début, vilaine. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Allons bon... C'est la meilleur.

Elle couina.

_ Non pas moyen.

Elle couina encore.

_ Merde, je ne suis pas … Oh, bon sang, si bien sûr que si je le suis...

Je traîna ma carcasse jusqu'au miroir et inspirai longuement. Je vis mon beau visage me faire face et dire d'une traite :

_ Je l'ai dans la peau, cet enfoiré.

Les jours qui suivirent enflammèrent mon imagination autant que mon ardeur. Les combats étaient plus vifs, sanguinaires que jamais. Maintes fois, je me surpris à rougir face à la colère noire de mon meilleur ennemi. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : me tuer. Cette idée suffisait à me faire sentir reine. Les monstres n'avaient plus aucune importance pour moi, je les évitais comme si je ne les voyais pas.

C'était enivrant, mas insuffisant. Qu'il était bon d'être dans cette attente merveilleuse, ces préliminaires incroyables où la fougue avait un goût de mort ! J'étais aussi frustrée que Pyramide, et je brûlais de connaître son vrai visage. Tous les jours, je harcelai La chose pour qu'elle aille à la chasse aux info. Tu parles. Autant demander à une bille de ne pas rouler.

Et puis, voyant que je ne gagnerai de toute façon jamais contre le boucher de Silent Hill, mon objectif changea imperceptiblement dans mon esprit.

Je partais encore, une fois, à la chasse. L'alarme retentit dans toute la ville mais je marchai droit vers l'église, mes deux dagues dégainées.

_ Tu es folle de venir ici, cracha une vieille femme aux cheveux hirsutes.

Je baissai mon capuchon et la foudroya du regard.

_ On veut me prouver quelque chose ?

_ Démon, un jour on aura ta peau. Le mal doit être purifié... par le feu...

Elle coassait vraiment comme un vieux crapaud.

_ Rejoins les tiens, avant que je ne t'égorge, dis-je avec froideur.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur. La chasse me manquait.

_ Tu baignes dans la luxure et le sang, maudite vipère. J'espère qu'on te brûlera vive !

Après cette maigre tirade, elle couru jusqu'à l'église et s'y enferma. Pathétique.

De nouveau seule, j'observai les alentours et entendis les premiers cris de souffrance. Tous les jours, c'était la même chanson. Je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à un bâtiment isolé, sombre. À l'intérieur, la rouille se mêlait aux vieux objets. La pourriture empestait l'atmosphère.

Dans la grande salle où j'étais, une abomination déambulant, folle à lier se rua sur moi. En deux coups de poignards, elle rendit l'âme.

_ Berk, fis-je en la dégageant de mon chemin. Pourquoi les monstres sont-ils ragoutants à ce point ? Puants, moche et débiles. Ouais, cela les qualifie plutôt bien.

Je pris la direction d'un ancien magasin, où je trouvai parfois des petites choses : de la nourriture, des accessoires en tout genre. C'est alors que je remarquai une porte entrouverte. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais cela pouvait s'expliquer facilement : fermée, elle se fondait dans le mur. Impossible d'y voir les contours, surtout dans cette pénombre.

Un bruit étrange – une sorte de claquement, ou du métal qu'on jetait au sol- se fit entendre, en écho. Mes lames sorties, je filais à l'intérieur de cette impasse.

Rien de plus exaltant, pour sûr !


	3. Qui est Pyramide?

Un très long couloir menait à plusieurs pièces, mais celle du fond était allumée. Avant d'y pénétrer, je me préparai au combat qui sait ce qui se trouvait là dedans ?

D'un coup de botte violent, je poussai la porte qui claqua à la volée.

_ Toi ? M'étranglai-je, à la fois ravie et perturbée. Merde !

Tête de Pyramide était assis sur un tabouret et se faisait... je vous laisse deviner quoi par une pétasse d'infirmière. Celle là avait une bouche, visiblement. Pas d'yeux. Pas de nez, non plus...

_ Alors, c'est ta planque ? Raillai-je en jetant un œil aux murs délabrés, tachés de sang. Tu ne dors pas dans ce taudis, tout de même ? Oh, ton lit est... de la paille...

Mon cher ennemi étrangla l'infirmière d'une poigne solide et se leva brusquement. Comme son couteau était loin, il prit le bras de la créature et me le jeta en pleine figure. Je l'évitai sans problèmes. Il se mit à rire – un son étrange, vraiment effrayant, même pour moi.

_Je te dérangeai en pleine partie de jambe en l'air, tu m'en excuse, dis-je en jouant avec mes dagues. Dis-moi, tu ne fais que ça de ta journée ?

Pyramide Head fonça sur moi avec l'évidente envie de m'étriper. Je lui fourrai un coup de dague sur le côté et pivota rapidement. En deux coups, je me retrouvai derrière lui, à l'abri de son couteau qu'il venait de saisir.

_Je t'ai laissé un petit avertissement, la dernière fois, ricanai-je. Tu as pensé à moi depuis tout ce temps ?

Le combat reprit, et fut d'une violence inouïe. Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Pyramide avait gagné en souplesse.

_ Je vais te tuer, cingla-t-il d'une voix abominablement grave.

Et excitante. Il était complètement fou... et me rendait tout aussi folle.

Lorsque nos lames s'entrechoquèrent une énième fois, je me retrouvai tout près de lui.

Tout à coup, l'alarme retentit de nouveau. Nous sortions du monde des ténèbres. Mon ennemi respirait comme un veau, mais je n'étais pas mieux. En un instant, je fus troublée par ce qu'il dégageait : cette aura singulière de force foudroyante me percuta de plein fouet. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je baissai la garde.

Il aurait pu m'attaquer, me tuer. Il n'en fit rien.

_ On se bat depuis longtemps, constatai-je, essoufflée.

Je me reculai un peu et baissai les bras.

_ Lame Filante, grogna tête de Pyramide.

Sa voix d'outre-tombe résonna encore longtemps dans mon esprit.

_ Attends ! Dis-je, alors qu'il soulevait son couteau au dessus de lui. Attends... Laisses-moi te demander une chose. Je veux te le dire depuis... Enfin, peu importe.

Il s'immobilisa, près à frapper.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrai passer le temps autrement, quand le monde n'est pas plongé dans les ténèbres ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je repris :

_ T'en as pas assez de ces monstres ? Tu les prends et les jettes comme de vulgaires sacs poubelles.

Je rangeai mes dagues, en guise de bonne foi.

_ Je ne combats pas, range ton arme. Fais comme moi, et écoute ce que j'ai a te dire. Après, si tu veux, on pourra reprendre.

Pyramide remua un peu et, très lentement, baissa sa garde.

_ S'il te plaît, insistai-je.

Fallait pas trop en demander non plus... Il ne lâcherai son couteau pour rien au monde.

_ Pourquoi tu n'essaierai pas avec une femme ? Soupirai-je.

_ Déjà fait, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire guttural.

_ Pas sans la tuer, soulignai-je en m'approchant avec mille précautions.

Je pouvais à tout instant perdre la vie, ma tête ou autre chose, mais je défis ma cape et la jetai au sol. J'ignorai si les monstres étaient sensibles au charme humain.

Quand je me retrouvai près de son corps, je levai le regard sous son casque. J'y distinguai les contours d'un visage, a priori humain. S'il voulait qu'on en vienne à ce que _moi _je désirai, je devrais le persuader d'enlever son fichu et encombrant truc pointu.

_ Recommencer avec la même, avoir quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter le jour... et combattre la nuit. Tu en dis quoi ?

Je posai mes mains sur son torse musculeux. Bon sang, jamais je ne l'avais touché comme cela. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais l'impression d'être une ado écervelée par l'amour. C'était incroyable, pas possible.

J'étais fiévreuse et nauséeuse : le cadavre putride de l'infirmière commençait à pourrir.

« Possible... » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je défis lascivement ma cape, et entreprit de défaire mon corsage. Au même moment, il se détourna et jeta son couteau surdimensionné d'un geste plein de rage. Au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, il posa ses deux mains sur son énorme casque pyramidale et me demanda :

_ Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je veux, sinon c'est la mort.

_ Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Il retira son casque d'un coup sec. Je vis enfin ce que tous, à Silent Hill, rêvaient de voir un jour : le vrai visage du boucher.

Eh bien, autant dire qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Sa figure, qui avait certes tous les traits d'un homme viril, était criblée de cicatrices. Son oreille droite brûlée jusqu'au cou, ses yeux blancs injectés de sang lui donnait un air sauvage, terrifiant. Finalement, son visage allait bien avec son corps, taillé dans le muscle épais. Chose étrange, il avait des cheveux. Et même de longues tresses salies en haut du crâne seulement, à la manière des anciens vikings... Elles étaient maculées de saletés et de sang.

_ Cacher un si beau visage, dis-je, sérieuse pour une fois. Pourquoi ?

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, et le monstre prenait alors tout son sens. Ses dents ! On aurait dit celles d'un carnassier. D'où étaient-elles si pointues ? Fallait qu'on m'explique là. Il allait me déchiqueter !

D'un geste brusque, il reprit son arme et fonça sur moi. J'eus tout juste le temps de riposter, mais il m'écrasa contre le mur. J'étais faite comme un rat.

_ J'ai des ennemis, autre que toi, souffla Pyramide. D'ailleurs, je te dois une blessure, pas vrai ?

Ses tempes palpitaient, et son cou était semblable à celui d'un taureau fort et nerveux. Wouah, il était désirable à un point que lui même n'imaginait peut-être pas... J'étais complètement cinglé. Toute personne censée le trouverait repoussant, fou à lier, dangereux et déséquilibré mentalement.

Et moi je le voulais dans mon lit, quand ce n'était pas contre mes lames.

_ En fait, je voulais simplement me faire pardonner, dis-je en feignant l'innocence. Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de poser les armes deux minutes ?

_ Non, rugit-il.

_ Tu veux me découper ?

_ T'écorcher vive, te baiser et sucer tes os jusqu'à la moelle. Tu as l'air délicieuse...

_ Okay, écoutes on a un gros problème. Je suis venue avec le drapeau blanc, tu vois ? Mais si tu me repousse, mon cœur, je te promets que tu vas le regretter. Tu sais que je sais être très méchante...

Pyramide cilla et attendit, le couteau bloqué contre moi. Puis, alors que la tension était à son comble, il lâcha son épée, me plaqua contre lui et tenta d'arracher mon vêtement.

_ Attends ! Attends... laisses-moi te montrer comment les humains font, entre eux.

Méfiant, le monstre ne réagit pas je le sentis nerveux. Mes dagues toujours collées à son torse, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds – il était si grand!- et, très lentement, posait mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa première réaction me choqua : il recula comme si je venais de le frapper. Ensuite, il saisit son arme et s'apprêta à l'utiliser lorsque je posai mes dagues devant lui.

_ T'ai-je blessé ? Demandai-je doucement.

Là encore, je n'y compris rien. Au lieu de me trancher comme un poisson, Tête de Pyramide planta son couteau au sol et me bouscula dans ses bras. Là, il percuta ses lèvres contre les miennes, je lui répondis avec fièvre et mêlai ma langue à la sienne. Mes mains ne tinrent plus et je parcourus son corps sans vergogne, profitant de chaque muscle, chaque veine. Toutes ces lunes de frustration enfin libérées ! Je pouvais sentir, palper l'intouchable, je me sentis puissante, incroyablement dominatrice. Le grand Pyramide, là, dans mes bras ! Tremblante et maladroite, je ne pu rien exprimer par des mots, lorsqu'il cessa toute action pour me regarder encore une fois. Visiblement troublé, indécis, il recula de quelques pas et fourra un coup de botte au cadavre.

Pendant sa longue réflexion, j'entrepris de me dévêtir. J'avais si chaud que je voulais me plonger dans un lac glacé. Mon cher ennemi frappa un poing contre le mur et le défonça littéralement.

_ Tu es en colère, dis-je en posant une main sur son bras. Pourquoi ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me prit dans ses bras et me plaqua au sol. Son corps trop lourd m'étouffait, me retenait prisonnière. Il se glissa en moi avec une facilité déconcertante et commença des vas et viens lascifs. Bon sang, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier. C'était à la fois insupportable et bigrement bon.

Je saisis ses tresses pour attirer son visage vers le mien.

_ Pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ? Dis-je, les dents serrées.

Il ricana, et me fendit comme une épée tranche une gorge.

_ Alors, comment font les humaines ? susurra-t-il en accélérant le rythme.

Mes ongles le griffèrent aux épaules, j'ondulai sous lui comme un serpent. Je pris sa bouche encore et encore, sombra dans un profond orgasme qui me fit pleurer. La douleur mêlée à la jouissance me fit succomber à ses charmes immondes. J'étais désormais foutue. Jamais je ne m'en remettrai.

On ne sortait pas indemne d'un accouplement avec un monstre. Bien entendu, Monsieur le boucher de Silhent Hill ne fatiguait jamais, lui. Alors qu'il me retournait sous lui, j' agrippai les brins de paille et me laissait aller à la plus douce des tortures. J'ignorai qu'un monstre pouvait-être si sensuel. En vérité, il ne faisait pas l'amour comme les humains : lui prenait sans demander, en bel égoïste qu'il était. En plus, Pyramide était visiblement maître dans l'art de me faire lambiner. Le salaud.

Suintante, je me retournai et encadra son visage de mes mains.

_ Ça te plaît ? réussi-je à articuler.

D'un coup de force, je roulai sur lui et, surpris, il me laissa le chevaucher. Je me laissai aller totalement, librement. Il y avait toujours cette peur, omniprésente, qui rendait les choses abominablement excitante. Mais je voulais profiter de cette trêve, et le persuader de me garder. Il n'était pas facile de sustenter un monstre tel que lui.

_ Alors... chuchotai-je en me penchant langoureusement sur lui. Qui préfères-tu ? Moi ? Ou les autres créatures qui te servent une seule fois...

Je sentis la semence s'épandre en moi. Pyramide poussa un grognement de plaisir et d'une poigne, me fit plonger à côté de lui.

_ Lame Filante, murmura-t-il en me saisissant par le cou.

Il m'attira contre son visage et posa ses lèvre sur les miennes.

_ Recommence, dit-il en m'écrasant de nouveau sous lui.

_ Quoi, le baiser ?

Il me regarda, interrogateur. Je lui souris.

_ Je vais te montrer, laisses-moi faire...


	4. Amants ou ennemis?

Après deux autres galipettes, j'étais morte. Vraiment. Mon ennemi aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre sa lame et me la planter sans que je ne puisse réagir. Et pourtant, il n'en fit rien...

J'étais confortablement installée sur son lit de paille, a regarder le ciel brumeux par le trou qu'il avait fait avec son poing. La tête sur son torse taillé de blessures et de bandages rafistolés, je somnolai paisiblement. Je me sentais à la fois en danger, et en sécurité. Drôle de sentiment...

Sa main ne cessait de caresser négligemment mon bras, depuis notre dernier ébat. Était-il en train de réfléchir ? Les monstres pouvaient-il _penser _?

_ C'est la première fois que quelqu'un survit, dit-il.

Brr... sa voix rauque avait quelque chose de sexy, même pour un monstre sociopathe.

_ Tu as faillis me tuer.

Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire, et qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

_ Mon arme fera le reste, Lame Filante...

Il avait un humour noir délirant... à moins que ce ne soit la simple vérité. De toute façon, je le saurai bien assez tôt.

_ L'alarme ne va pas tarder à retentir, soupirai-je. Toutes ces abominations vont sortir de l'ombre, les clampins vont se ruer à l'église... Et moi, je voudrai rester là.

Il haussa ses épaules massives.

_ Je te baiserai jusqu'à épuisement, m'apprit-il.

Évidemment. Sauf que lui ne s'épuisait jamais... le hic, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi endurante.

_ Alors, tu es satisfait, devinai-je en me redressant. Cela te change des faces écorchées, pas vrai ?

_ Tu parles de ceux qui sont comme moi, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Il plissa ses yeux blancs, mouchetés de sangs. Attention Filante, ce n'était pas un petit chien bon à satisfaire tes moindres caprices. À la rigueur, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Et il me rendait folle, par dessus le marché.

_ Non, murmurai-je en laissant ma main se promener sur son torse musculeux. Toi tu es... différent des autres. Tu es le seul qui puisse me combattre sérieusement.

_ C'est divertissant, jugea-t-il.

Ça alors, il connaissait le sens de ce mot ! Honnêtement, j'aurai parié le contraire sans hésité. Les monstres ne connaissent ni la peur, ni le plaisir... du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent.

Pyramide Head fixa le plafond de ses grands yeux vitreux. J'aimais ce regard impassible, ô combien dérangeant.

_ Je devrai aller dormir un peu pour reprendre la chasse, décidai-je. C'est curieux, tu ne me demande pas où je me cache ?

_ Je te trouverai.

_ Prétentieux.

Il tira affectueusement sur mes cheveux et me fit signe de partir.

_ Va... Ou je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter.

Je lui lançai un regard chargé d'intentions.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, chuchotai-je en m'installant sur lui, de nouveau brûlante.

Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et picorai son visage abîmé de petits baisers. Dans sa monstruosité, je trouvai une certaine beauté. Pas la fraîche et pimpante du genre humain, non... celle de l'angoisse, de la peur et de la violence qu'il incarnait à la perfection. Dans le genre colosse bien foutu, il était incontestablement numéro un. Le danger qu'il représentait m'émoustillait je ne sais pourquoi.

« Il va falloir renoncer à la vie, à ce rythme là. » pensai-je.

_ Je ne veux pas te tuer maintenant, murmura-t-il. Pas comme ça. Prends tes armes et...

_ Et tu me rends folle, dis-je en me pressant contre lui, toute chaude. Merde, Pyramide il m'arrive quoi là...

_ J'ai envi de te tuer, et de baiser en même temps.

_ Moi aussi, ris-je contre sa bouche.

Tout à coup, l'alarme hurla l'entrée des ténèbres. Oh non, c'était bien trop tôt à mon goût. Pyramide Head jeta son bras vers son arme et s'en saisit. D'un coup lent, il tenta de me trancher le torse. Je bondis aussitôt hors de porté et pris mes affaires au passage. Pas le temps de m'habiller, je saisis Rann qui traînait près d'une chaise cassée- vestige de nos ébats- et tentai de résoudre le problème pyramidale au plus vite.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Fis-je en tournant dans la pièce pour l'avoir toujours de face.

Il avait remis son casque à triple pointes, et entrait de nouveau dans son mutisme habituel. Visiblement, le temps des ronronnements était fini, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

_ Très bien, murmurai-je en me pourléchant les lèvres. Cela risque d'être amusant...

Le boucher de Silent Hill leva son énorme couteau – je n'arriverai même pas à bouger ce truc!- et fendit les airs. Pas de chance, j'étais déjà derrière ses jambes. Je cognai mes deux poings contre ses genoux : Pyramide tomba en avant. En quelques bonds, je m'éloignai pour me rhabiller à la hâte. J'eus tout juste le temps d'accrocher ma cape lorsqu'il se rua sur moi, silencieux comme une ombre. Tant pis pour la porte : je sautai pas la brèche qu'il avait faite. Parfois, les moyens non conventionnels étaient les meilleurs, et de loin.

Je me réceptionnai sur les pavés de la ville et jetai un regard au dessus de moi.

_À la prochaine, mon amour, dis-je en lui faisant un petit signe.

Après quoi, je filai dans la nuit.

_Silent Hill..._

Je trouvai un coin de ruelle déserte et me rhabillai en vitesse. Pile poil à temps : les choses de l'ombre, couverte de... feu ? – appelez cela comme vous le voulez, moi je trouvais la ressemblance avec des « bébé maudits » frappante- se ruèrent sur moi par dizaine.

_ Allons bon, soupirai-je, exténuées. Vous ne voulez pas mourir si tôt, quand même ?

Bah, j'imagine qu'elles avaient faim.

_ Brann, Rann, vous avez du boulot, fis-je tandis que ces choses hurlaient.

Je leur rentrai dedans, mes lames transperçant l'impalpable de leur être qui se déversait en poussière. Coups après coups, je progressais de plus en plus jusqu'à taper contre quelque chose de dur. Dans l'obscurité, difficile de s'y retrouver.

Un brasero s'alluma, non loin du cimetière. Outch. L'église était à deux pas, les monstres aussi.

_ Toi, ici ? Lançai-je, haletante.

La chose me barrait le passage dans ce bout de rue sombre et lugubre. Tout juste ne manquait-il pas les fantôme... Allons bon, même eux seraient tétanisés par ce qui se passait dans cette ville. Franchement, à quoi bon tenter le diable, quand on était si bien au paradis ?

_ Pourquoi tu couine ? lui demandai-je. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche là, laisse-moi passer.

Elle gigota et tenta de grimper sur les genoux.

_ Okay, okay, soupirai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

C'était comme un petit chien, en plus moche.

_ Alors ? On se sent mieux, pas vrai ?

Elle se calma aussitôt et s'endormit presque dans mes bras. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Quel cinéma, petite comédienne...

Silver Dank était droit devant. À peine fus-je arrivée à destination que je m'écroulai dans mon lit. Par tous les diables, jamais je n'avais été si épuisée. Et les trucs ardents n'y étaient pour rien.

La chose galopa jusqu'à la porte et s'allongea devant. L'avantage, avec elle, était que je n'avais aucunement besoin d'un chien de garde.

_ Bonne nuit, soupirai-je, rompue.


	5. Plus monstrueux que les monstres

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que rien de nouveau ne se passe sous le soleil de Silent Hill. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, la brume opaque plombante qui stagnait perpétuellement ici. Au beau milieu des cendres, que j'aimais appeler « neige », je déambulai à la recherche de nourritures et autres petits ustensiles du quotidien.

Pour tout avouer, j'avais à cette heure, fait pas mal de petites emplettes, mais mon humeur restait à ras les pâquerettes. Comprenez-moi : Pyramide avait littéralement disparu.

Je ne le trouvai nul part depuis toutes ces nuits sans lunes, et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'aide des monstres... D'ailleurs, je les trouvai très agité depuis quelques temps. Ils se méfiaient de moi, mais je les évitai également. L'autre jour, j'étais tombée nez à nez avec un énorme lapin en peluche. Ce gros débile était en fait un monstre comme les autres, et m'avait fichu une trouille immonde. Aujourd'hui, Buggs Bunny dormait aux pays des merveilles, avec deux trous dans le torse. Au moins, il ne serait pas en retard pour le thé...

Le pas lourd, je pris une douche rapide et me vautrai dans mon lit. J'étais crevée à rien faire, tiens.

X.X.X

_Au beau milieu de la nuit..._

Un cri perçant me réveilla. Le truc avec les monstres, c'est qu'ils étaient plus con que la moyenne. Jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'idée de vous sauter à la gorge discrètement, en mode furtif. Non, eux préfèrent la bonne vieille méthode : je hurle, je bondis, et... j'agonise.

_ Araignée de mes deux, pestai-je en essuyant l'espèce de colle de mon bras.

Cette idiote avait salement amochée La chose – la différence n'était pas flagrante me direz-vous, mais elle suffisait à me faire sortir de mes gongs.

_ T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! fis-je en lui jetant mes deux dagues dans son... appelons cela un torse.

Le sang noirâtre dégoulina sur le parquet.

_Échec et mat.

Bon sang, il me faudrait tout nettoyer après...

_ Pétasse, grognai-je avec humeur. Oh, bon sang... Le chose, ça va ?

Elle couina – je savais à présent distinguer le couinement spécial « pleur » et en l'occurrence, il me déchirait le cœur.

_ Aller, chuchotai-je en lui caressant le dos, Elle est morte, tout va bien...

J'attrapai une serviette propre et enveloppait La chose dedans. Après quoi, je la plaçai dans une petite bassine.

_ Un bon sain et il n'en paraîtra plus... Attends-moi ici, bien sagement. Il me faut d'abord m'occuper du cadavre... Cette araignée pue à dix kilomètres.

J'en profitai pour mettre un peu de musique : _Ancient Stone._ Un de mes vieux cd que j'avais apporté ici je ne sais plus exactement dans quelle circonstances... En tout cas, j'aimais cette mélodie merveilleuse, qui me faisait penser à autre chose que les ténèbres de Silhent Hill.

À côté de mes bouquins poussiéreux – oui, j'aimais lire parfois- je dégotai une petite pelle. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle foutait là.

En deux temps trois mouvements, le monstre était dehors, jeté impunément par la fenêtre.

À peine eus-je esquissé d'un mouvement vers la salle d'eau que la porte principale s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Toi ? Couinai-je en reculant.

Woah, La Chose avait une sale influence sur moi.

Pyramide traîna son énorme couteau à l'intérieur du salon et fouilla la pièce du regard Pour une fois, ne portait pas son casque à triples pointes. Lorsque son regard épouvantable me fixa, je frissonnai des pieds à la tête. Il était effroyable.

_ J'ai vu l'araignée entrer, dit-il en guise d'explication.

_ Je n'ai pas entendu l'alarme des ténèbres, fis-je, méfiante.

À tout moment, il pouvait me sauter dessus.

_ On y est encore.

Je restai là, idiote. Il ne cherchait pas à me massacrer, malgré le passage dans le monde des ténèbres ? Il y avait un problème, là.

_ C'est quoi ? Lança-t-il en pénétrant plus avant dans la petite pièce.

Le voir chez moi me bouleversait. En plus, il en imposait du haut de ses... par tous les diables, il faisait facilement plus de deux mètres. Son corps torse nu était, comme toujours, taché de sang et de cicatrices .

_ De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

D'un doigt, il désigna le petit lecteur CD.

_ Oh, c'est juste... un peu de musique. C'est reposant, agréable à écouter.

_ Agréable, répéta-t-il, comme s'il pesait le sens de ce mot.

Il fallait me ressaisir, et vite.

_ Hum, si je comprends bien, tu as vu l'araignée entrer et...

_ Et je l'ai suivis.

_ Cela, je m'en suis douté. La question est : pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et cala son arme contre le mur. Après quoi, il me rejoignis en deux enjambées . Il était si près que je ressentis de voilements picotements sur mon échine.

Mince, la réaction épidermique en disait long sur les souvenirs qu'il me laissait...

_ Tu as finalement trouvé ma planque, dis-je avec amertume.

Il jeta quelque chose au sol et me prit dans ses bras. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir ce qu'il avait lâché : une putain de peau humaine.

_ C'est gentils de m'apporter un tapis, dis-je tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche de la mienne.

À peine nos lèvres se touchèrent-elles que La Chose vociféra son mécontentement, dans la pièce d'à côté. Je roulai les yeux au ciel et m'écartai doucement de Pyramide.

_ J'ai des obligations, sifflai-je. L'araignée à abîmé mon petit cœur.

Il me prit au mot et me retint violemment. Avec sa force, il manqua de m'arracher le bras. Pyramide tata brutalement ma poitrine et voulu retirer le vêtement.

_ Eh, on se calme, je parlais de La Chose, fis-je en riant aux éclats. Viens, je vais te la montrer.

Ainsi, il s'inquiétait pour ma santé ? Intéressant. J'ignorai que c'était possible, pour un monstre comme lui. Pyramide Head m'étonnerait toujours.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est ton cœur, grogna-t-il quand il vit le petit monstre se dandiner dans la bassine.

J'aurai dû me douter que la métaphore ne lui parlerait pas... C'était un dangereux tueur, après tout. Non ?

_ On a un lien particulier, elle et moi, expliquai-je. Je l'appelle mon petit cœur parce que j'y suis attaché, c'est une expression. Après tout, c'est le seul monstre que j'ai comme ami, ici. Enfin... jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

Pyramide s'assit lourdement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Punaise, il allait mettre du sang partout. En plus, ses bottes étaient couvertes de terres et de... Merde ! _C'était quoi ces cafards qui le suivaient à la trace ?_

_ Je ne suis pas ton ami, dit-il avec dureté.

Je frottai le dos de La Chose avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût. La présence de l'autre n'arrangeai rien à ma nervosité croissante. Mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien.

_ Tiens, c'est intéressant, repris-je, piquée au vif.

Je cessai de laver La Chose et me tournai promptement vers Pyramide.

_ Que suis-je pour toi, exactement ?

Pyramide ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Là, je distinguais un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échappé. Sa cuisse droite était salement blessée, comme si une lame l'avait percée de part en part.

_ Il s'est passé des choses, en ville, supposai-je en m'essuyant les mains. C'est quoi, ce sang ?

_ Alyssa n'est plus, dit-il simplement.

_ Celle qui a foutu la ville dans les ténèbres ?

Il hocha sa tête monstrueuse. Bon Dieu, il avait même du sang sur le menton...

_ Dommage, je l'aimais bien, soupirai-je. Au moins, elle savait tuer avec talent. Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours ici alors ? Et les autres ?

Comme il restait muet, je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Je faisais toujours ça quand j'étais nerveuse.

_ Oh, attends, laisses-moi deviner...

Je m'assis à mon tour, le regard fixé sur La Chose. Cette dernière se trémoussait dans l'eau, toute contente.

_ Vous êtes tous matériels désormais, murmurai-je, interdite. Et ne faites plus partie de ce que la gamine a créé dans les ténèbres.

_ Ce n'était plus une gamine.

_ Elle a grandit, d'accord... J'ai entendu de vagues rumeurs sur l'arrivée de sa bonne partie, récemment.

_ Elles ont fusionnées, m'apprit Pyramide.

Eh ben... pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle.

_ C'est pour cela que tu es plus loquace ? Plaisantai-je.

_ Les monstres parlent, Lame Filante. Et tous se demandent ce que tu es exactement. Les humains aussi.

_ Bah voyons, fis-je en me levant brusquement. Un avatar d'Alyssa, peut-être ?

_ Certains l'ont supposé. Mais je ne crois pas.

Il se leva, le sang dégoulina de sa cuisse. Malgré moi, je fus prise de frissons délicieux. C'est fou ce qu'un peu d'hémoglobine provoquait en moi.

_ Tu n'as aucun sentiments humains, contrairement aux créatrices, gronda-t-il en s'approchant tout près de moi. L'une la haine, l'autre l'amour. Les deux ont fusionné sous mes propres yeux pour ne former qu'une. Mais toi, rien ne guide ta main. C'est peut-être ce qui fait de toi l'étrangeté la plus dangereuse de Silent Hill.

_ Alors ça non, dis-je en me reculant. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les corrompus, si c'est ce que tu sous entend.

Le problème, c'est qu'il les détestait, ces humains transformés par les ombres... Alors je ne voulais pas qu'il m'associe à eux. Ce serait une catastrophe.

_ Celle qui m'a fait ça – il posa sa main sur sa blessure- était la femme qui dirigeait la secte humaine, une corrompue comme tu dis. La fille a révélé avec un artefact sa véritable nature.

Je croisai les bras, interdite.

_ Une autre tueuse ? Tu vas me rendre jalouse, là.

_ Elle est morte. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à la tuer. Mais toi...

Il me souleva par la seule force de ses deux bras. Ses mains tinrent mes fesses, enveloppées dans mon pantalon en cuir. Woah. Si j'avais su que je pourrai vibrer un jour par une attirance sexuelle intense...

_ Pyramide, tu fais quoi... chuchotai-je, tandis que ses lèvres abîmées se rapprochaient des miennes.

_ On est libre, dit-il simplement. Plus rien ne nous enchaîne...

_ Peut-être, murmurai-je en frôlant sa peau. Mais tu les haie, ces humains. Les monstres aussi... ils sont tous à ta merci, pas vrai ?

Je caressai la longue tresse de Pyramide et posai une main sur sa gorge, semblable à celle d'un taureau.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous allez tous faire sans Alyssa maintenant.

Tandis que je parlai, je défis mon armure en cuir. Arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, je pris la main de Pyramide et la pressa contre mes seins libérés, voluptueux.

_ Cette ville n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, les choses vont rester ce qu'elles sont. Si vous vous êtes tous incarné pour de bon, je m'en contre fiche. Vraiment. Rien ne va bouger. Tu vas continuer à tuer ceux que tu croiseras parce que c'est ans ta nature. Tu vas continuer de traquer ces imbéciles d'humains, les sectaires et même ceux qui ont l'audace de se pommer ici. Et moi aussi, tu vas me pourchasser dans toute la ville. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ta raison d'exister. Parce que tu adores ça.

Ses yeux vitreux cillèrent à la lueur de son désir.

_ Mais pour l'instant, susurrai-je tout contre ses lèvres. En ce moment même... j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Rendu fou par un appétit ardent, Pyramide me plaqua contre le mur, et au passage, percuta la bassine où se trouvait mon petit monstre. D'un coup de rein puissant, il m'immobilisa.

_ Ne te retiens pas, soufflai-je.

D'emblée, je me sentis fiévreuse. La promesse d'une nuit torride s'annonçait comme un orage, violent et impulsif. J'avais hâte de me perdre dans ses bras couverts de cicatrices.

Contre toute attente, Pyramide m'embrassa encore et se montra moins agressif que prévu, comme s'il faisait attention à moi. Pour être honnête, je croyais peu à cette éventualité mais cela faisait du bien de rêver. Au bout d'un long moment, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'observai un instant : outre ses yeux pâles, sa peau sale, maculée de blessures et de sang commençait à puer sérieusement. Il portait l'odeur de la mort, mais j'aimais cela. Quand il me regardait, j'étais entre deux sentiments : la peur et … quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

_ J'espère que tu as repris des forces, Lame Filante, dit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Il révéla ses crocs par un sourire des plus angoissants et m'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur.

Le boucher de Silent Hill défit d'une main son vêtement – des bouts de peaux cousus entres eux- révélant son membre et deux bourses bien pleines. Il était si excité qu'une liqueur blanche suintait de sa rigidité. D'une main velouté, je le caressai.

_ Laisses-moi faire, murmurai-je, toute chaude.

Je glissai lentement contre lui et me retrouvai agenouillée entre ses deux puissantes cuisses. J'entrepris de faire languir mon ennemi adoré. Une ombre diabolique animait mes désirs, je ne laissais rien au hasard, et explorai chaque recoin de sa virilité. Mes coups de langue le secouèrent de spasmes, la bestialité se liait dans son regard blême. Il frappa violement un poing contre le mur, qu'il enfonça.

La jouissance de Pyramide sembla décupler il me tira soudain par les cheveux pour me relever et me retourna contre le mur. En un coup de main, je me retrouvai planté de son javelot sanguinaire.

Pyramide tira ma tête en arrière et grogna :

_ Lame Filante... tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire ?

Je concentrai toutes mes forces pour ne pas crier. Le monstre en profita pour faire durer la torture. Bon sang, si j'avais su que le sexe avec lui était aussi bon, j'aurai signé depuis bien longtemps.

_ J'en ai une vague idée...

Pyramide y alla lentement, très lentement._ Le salaud._ Son sexe gonflé me fit rapidement grimper vers des horizons démentiels une chaleur naquit au creux de mes reins et se propagea rapidement dans tout mon corps. C'était à la fois doux, et violent.

À l'instant même où cette délicieuse tension devînt si forte que je ne pu retenir mes cris, Pyramide ralentit le rythme, éclat d'un rire féroce et s'immobilisa.

Il m'avait complètement à sa merci.

_ Continues ! le suppliai-je, le souffle court.

Je respirai sa peau, je griffai son cou robuste, ses épaules massives. Il m'en fallait plus. D'un coup, il s'enfonça profondément en moi. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces.

_ J'aime quand tu m'implores, Lame Filante, railla-t-il.

Alors là, ça me dépassait. Qu'il joue avec ses lames, très bien. Mais là, il cherchait à me rendre accro à lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, premièrement parce que c'était déjà le cas, deuxièmement, je pensais que les monstres prenaient ce qu'ils désiraient et se fichaient bien de savoir ce qu'en pensait l'autre.

Quelque chose me disait que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre sur eux... et le mystérieux Pyramide. Ce dernier me retourna dans ses bras et prit possession de mes lèvres. Le baiser fut brutal, avide, insatiable. Il en voulait toujours plus. Woah, il me rendait complètement folle !

Haletante, je l'embrassai avec une ardeur décuplée. Nos langues se mêlèrent, ça sentait le sang et j'avais peur qu'il me la coupe avec ses crocs. Cependant, je ne pouvais me retenir de l'embrasser, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi. J'étais dans un état second lorsqu'il glissa une main derrière ma tête, pour mieux me savourer.

Pyramide reprit de plus bel ses assauts merveilleux, et je jouis si violemment que je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

X.X.X

Les heures qui suivirent eurent raison de moi. Je me réveillai par un bruit affreux, celui d'une paille de fer que l'on gratte inlassablement sur une lame. Pyramide nettoyai son gigantesque couteau, dans un coin de la pièce. Dans l'ombre, je distinguai son gigantesque casque – tiens, où avait-il été le chercher ?- et sa cuisse, qui pissait le sang.

_ Il faut laver ça, fis-je en me levant.

Pyramide poursuivit ses mouvements, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je pris de quoi le soigner et revins près de lui. Je soulevai son habit et pressai un linge propre sur l'immonde plaie. Comme il s'apprêtait à m'envoyer une gifle, je le rassurai :

_ Je ne te ferai aucun mal, dis-je doucement.

Il baissa son bras, et me laissa faire. Sa cicatrice puait la mort.

_ Tu crois que les blessures guérissent seules ? Demandai-je.

_ D'ordinaire, elles le font.

_ Ce n'est plus la même chose, tu es de chair et de sang, désormais.. pas seulement une incarnation. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention.

Pyramide grogna sous son casque et posa son couteau avec exaspération.

_ Écoutes-moi bien, Lame Filante. J'ai...

Une violente explosion tonna à côté de nous. La fenêtre éclata en mille morceaux.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? Fis-je en me précipitant vers l'énorme trou de mon repaire.

Dehors, il y avait un sale carnage. Les monstres se vautraient sur les humains, et inversement. J'entendais des armes, encore des explosions, des coups, des cris, des pleurs. Tout n'était que chaos.

Pyramide s'approcha silencieusement de moi et m'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Ce monstre était plus lunatique que la lune.

_ La guerre a commencé, dit-il.

_ Quoi, les monstres contre les humains ?

Ses doigts frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises mon cou, comme s'il avait l'intention de me saigner. Ce monstre était fou.

_ Non, les ténèbres envahissent les lieux. Les humains se transforment et deviennent corrompus. Sauf que désormais, ils sont plus fort.

_ Plus monstrueux que les monstres, fis-je avec cynismes. Toutes ces idioties ne me regardaient pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'infiltrent chez moi. Ah, bon sang, c'était pourtant un quartier calme...

Pyramide s'écarta, et reprit son ouvrage. La paille de fer grattait inlassablement contre l'acier.

_ Filante, il va falloir s'allier.

_ Tu n'y penses pas.

_ Au contraire.

Je me tournai vers lui.

_ Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir, m'annonça Pyramide. Je connais ta force.

_Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il me le disait..._

_ Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

De nouveau concentrée vers la bataille qui faisait rage, dehors, je fixai l'horizon rouge et noirâtre. Pour une fois, rien n'était blanc. Soudain, l'alarme de la vieille église sonna.

_ Les ténèbres sont perpétuelles, désormais, devinai-je. L'alarme ne veut plus dire grand chose.


	6. Chacun a son cauchemar, ici

Les choses étaient loin de s'arranger, en ville. J'avais entendu Alyssa dire une fois « Ici, chacun à son cauchemar... » Eh bien pour sa gouverne, Silent Hill était devenue un cauchemar général. Même moi, je commençais à avoir la trouille. Sérieusement, pour que Pyramide vienne quémander mon aide, c'est que les choses allaient mal. Très mal.

Pour autant que je sache, mon ennemi -ou amant- avait une drôle de conception de l'entraide. Pour lui, être allié signifiait limiter les combats, mais en aucun cas les arrêter. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il m'avait envoyé son couteau dans la figure : j'avais désormais une sale entaille à l'oeil. Et qu'avait-il trouvé comme excuses ? Si je baissai ma garde, je ne lui servirai à rien. Charmant.

Ce matin – enfin, je supposai que c'était le matin- j'allais avec la Chose visiter les rues. Armées de mes dagues affûtées, je m'étais mise en tête l'idée saugrenue de voir les « nouveaux monstres » d'un peu plus près... Je voulais voir en quels horreurs se transformaient les humains et ce qui les corrompait jusqu'à l'âme. Eh bien ma foi, je ne fus pas déçu !

_ Bouges, sifflai-je à La Chose.

Mon petit monstre se mit à l'abri. Face à moi, dans la brume, un colosse poussa un cri démentiel. Il ressemblait à un homme écorché, dont la peau cramoisie se muait par dessous une autre, écailleuse.

Une corne étrange surplombait son front.

_ T'es quoi, toi ? Raillai-je en m'approchant à pas de loups.

La prochaine fois, je mettrai des talons moins haut. Heureusement, ils étaient larges. Oh, et puis ces bottines allaient parfaitement avec ma tenue en cuir que je ne changerai pour rien au monde.

_ Oh, arrêtes de crier... Les monstres ne savent donc que geindre ?

Gueule Rouge poussa un mugissement digne d'un gros taureau et saisit un disque – une arme de cette forme- depuis son dos. J'ignorai comment il l'avait fait apparaître.

J'évitai de justesse les deux premiers jets et bondis derrière un tas de caisses.

_ Putain ! Criai-je en repoussant un mort vivant qui se dandinait dans les barbelées.

Il était là, juste à côté de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Qui l'avait mis là ? Bah, je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Plus rien ne tournait rond, à Silent Hill.

Le monstre écorché en profita pour se ruer sur moi. Il se vautra sur mon ventre et m'enfonça son poing dans la figure. Je vis des étoiles mais réussi à maintenir son poignet, avant qu'il ne me fiche une autre droite.

_ Enfoiré !

Sa bave dégoulinait de ses crocs affûtes, et inondait mon visage meurtri. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à le repousser – en vérité, je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi sans La Chose, qui vint me prêter main forte.

J'allais libérer Rann de son fourreau lorsque je reçu un coup par derrière. C'était vif, radical. Je levai les yeux et contre toute attentes, le monstre fut pulvérisé par une multitude de flèches enflammées. C'était irréel.

_ Poussez-vous ! Lança une voix masculine, étrangement modifiée.

Pas étonnant, son propriétaire portait un masque à gaz. Comme les sept autres gars qui l'accompagnaient, il était affublé d'une combinaison épouvantable (un cousin éloigné du scaphandre, si vous voulez mon avis) bref, on croirait voir l'apocalypse en plein boom. Partout, le feu et le sang laissaient leurs éclats.

_ Vous êtes qui ? Pestai-je en me relevant péniblement.

Je mordis la poussière une nouvelle fois quand l'un des homme ( je supposai que sous ce gros tas de ferraille rouillé, il y avait un homme), m'écrasa sous son énorme botte.

_ Merde ! Enlèves tes sales pattes !

_ Tu penses que c'est elle ? Fit l'un des gardiens, avec cette espèce de voix bizarre.

_ Évidemment que c'est elle ! Renchérit l'autre. On l'embarque.

Sans plus attendre, l'on me saisit de toute part et, avant même de comprendre ce qui se passe, je reçu un coup dans le ventre, et un autre dans la figure. Je sombrai lentement dans les ténèbres, avec pour derniers soupirs les couinements apeurés de La Chose...

X.X.X

Il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud. Pas étonnant, avec tous les braseros et les feus allumés un peu partout dans la vieille chapelle – tiens, je la croyais détruite, celle là.

_ Elle se réveille, constata une voix féminine, calme.

Je retrouvai enfin mes esprits et considérai la situation désespérée dans laquelle je me trouvais : Attachée au beau milieu de la chapelle, les mains en croix à la Jésus Christ, il y avait un monde aberrant autour de moi. Les derniers humains de Silent Hill. Autant vous dire qu'ils étaient toute une platée ! Merde, c'est qu'ils se planquaient bien, ces salopards.

La voix qui avait parlé appartenait à une dame aux longs cheveux noirs. Élégamment vêtue, elle offrait la vision d'une noble hyper stricte de l'époque victorienne. Vous voyez un peu.

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à bouger de ses principes rigides et que j'allais bientôt en faire les frais...

_ Tu es celle que l'on appelle Lame Filante, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Autour, les gens la regardaient avec une adoration certaine. Une belle brochette de moutons que j'avais cruellement envie de saigner...

_ Et vous êtes ? Grinçai-je.

Je l'avais mauvaise, quand on me cherchait des poux dans la tête. Jusqu'à maintenant, je vivais tranquillement, à combattre Pyramide et à survivre. Je n'emmerdais personne et on me le rendait bien.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que aujourd'hui, tout cela changeait ?

_ Je suis Linda Acabre, la régente des enfants du Paradis.

Bah voyons. Un nom à coucher dehors, en plus.

_ Pourquoi pas « les Oiseaux de la connerie » ?

Mon insolence me valut une bonne gifle, conféré par l'un des gardiens. Sous leur casque pas possible, ils ressemblaient à Monsieur tout le monde.

_ Tu vas le payer cher, dis-je, les dents serrées.

_ À mort ! Lança une voix démoniaque, féminine, hystérique.

Des murmures d'approbations envahirent les lieux. Et dire que les murs à demi cassés étaient encore bardés de portraits évangéliques, de statuettes noircis par un quelconque incendie !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Tandis que Linda Acabre entamait un long récit sur le paradis, l'enfer, le diable et compagnie, j'évaluais mes chances de survies. Autant avouer que ce n'était pas fameux... Attachée comme j'étais, difficile de s'échapper. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, _Rann _et_ Brann _étaient encore dans leur fourreaux.

Ces idiots n'avaient pas intérêts à me détacher, cela signerait leur arrêt de mort.

Tandis que s'enchaînait le blabla habituel sur la rédemption par le feu sacré de la toute puissance divine, la foule se rapprocha pour former un cercle compacte, dégueulasse et puant. Des centaines de pairs d'yeux m'entouraient. Finalement, cela me changeait assez peu des monstres que j'avais l'habitude de voir.

_ Quel est ton cauchemar, Lame Filante ? Demanda Linda d'une voix doucereuse.

La foule retint son souffle. On se croirait d'un un spectacle de mauvais goût. Ils étaient tous là, pendus aux lèvres de leur dirigeante. Pathétique.

_ Je n'en ai pas, c'est peut-être pour ça que cette ville n'a aucune emprise sur moi.

_ Eh bien je crois le contraire ! Lança la régente d'une voix forte.

Elle se mit à marcher autour de moi avec la lenteur d'un serpent près à frapper :

_ Quand tu es arrivé, il y a quelques années, les ombres ont prit possession de toi. Aujourd'hui, ces mêmes ombres donnent vie aux monstres. Ils deviennent plus forts, permanents. Qui sait ce qui les a rendu si puissants ?

_C'est faux ! Elles corrompent les humains, pas le reste. De ce que j'en sais, les monstres ont toujours été comme ça.

_ Ils deviennent plus forts !

_ Ils sont matériels, désormais, grinçai-je. Mais c'est de votre faute, vous leur avez donné la réplique et maintenant, ils ripostent !

Il était étrange que je prenne partie. Moi qui n'en avait rien affaire, de leur politique débile.

_ Nous avons perdu de nombreux frères, et des sœurs chers à nos cœurs. La seule qui échappe à ce carnage, c'est toi. C'est la preuve que tu es à l'origine de nos problèmes.

_ Corrompu ! Hurla un homme en levant son poing.

Les autres étaient trop apeurés pour le suivre, mais l'intention se lisait sur leur expressions douloureuses.

« Elle a couché avec le diable ! » gémit une voix plaintive, qui fut rejointe par bien d'autres.

Les insultes en tout genre fusèrent. Je devinais qu'on parlait de ma petite idylle avec Tête de Pyramide.

Linda s'approcha et me fit face. Ses lèvres rouges sang s'étrécirent en un mince filet coincé.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, je vais t'offrir une libération, dit-elle.

Après m'avoir lancé un rictus méprisant, elle se tourna et frappa dans ses mains. Un petit groupe de pleutres lui apporta, à demi recourbé, un coussin pourpre sur lequel était posé une simple pierre. Blanche et luisante, elle brillait comme de sa propre lumière. Elle m'hypnotisait, et je n'étais pas la seule.

_ Ceci, reprit Linda en levant précautionneusement la pierre, va purifier l'âme du démon !

Une explosion de cris joyeux retentirent contre les murs à moitié cassés. Linda vint à moi en marchant très lentement.

_ L'infidèle va recevoir le châtiment qu'elle mérites, la purification suprême.

Elle approcha la pierre enveloppée de brume près de mon cœur je ne pu m'empêcher de trembler. Cette chose me prenait aux tripes, vraiment.

_ Qu'est-ce que... fis-je, absorbée par la lumière.

_ Ton cauchemar commence, désormais, lança Linda en éclatant d'un rire qui me glaça les entrailles.


	7. Rituel inversé

Chapitre

La lumière éclatante envahit tout mon être, m'attira dans un gouffre sans fond. Un maelström de couleurs m'enveloppa; j'entendis des voix, certaines parlées et d'autres criées, murmurées. Tout ce bordel me fit mal au crâne, je crus imploser.

« Arrêtez! » voulus-je hurler.

Impossible. J'étais tétanisée.

Soudain, des images me vinrent, comme des souvenirs qui s'éveillaient de plein fouet, arrivant dans ma tête à toute allure. Des souvenirs de plus en plus sombres apparurent lentement, se glissant à travers les méandres de mon esprit.

_Une pièce, la nuit...Je croyais la reconnaître. L'air empestait, je tremblai comme une feuille sans savoir pourquoi._

_J'avais un couteau ensanglanté dans ma main. D'ailleurs, tout était tâché de sang. Prudemment, j'avançai dans la maison – coquette, mais si triste- et buttai contre quelque chose. Lorsque je reconnu l'homme et la petite fille gisant au sol, je hurlai de toutes mes forces. _

Les images se mêlèrent à mes plaintes douloureuses, puis je me vis tuer des hommes en costume. Il y avait des lumières bleu et jaunes, partout. Des cris. Des pleurs.

Je me souvins de tout. Du shérif, des hommes, des menottes que l'on me passait. L'horreur.

L'horreur avait un visage, et c'était le mien.

Tous mes souvenirs resurgirent comme une explosion néfaste, véritable attaque à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée. Ce que je ressentais allait au delà des mots. En l'espace d'un instant, toute ma vie m'était revenu en mémoire. Ce que j'avais fait. Les actes que j'avais commis, qui étaient d'une horreur indicible. Inimaginable.

Je m'entendis crier de toutes mes forces, à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ce cri n'avait rien d'humain. J'étais un monstre. De la pire espèce qui soit.

_« Le poids de la culpabilité est le plus lourd à porter._ » dit une voix dans la nuit.

Peu à peu, les images s'estompèrent et je revins à la chapelle. Ma tête brûlante entre mes mains, je me balançais d'avant en arrière, avec l'impression d'étouffer vivante.

_ Qu'est-ce qu... que vous m'avez fait? Balbutiai- je, le cœur saignant abondamment. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi...

J'étais secouée de spasmes, de pleurs. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'implorer la divinité à mon secours. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était grave. Plus rien n'avait de sens. J'avais l'impression d'être deux personnes à la fois. J'ignorai comment mon esprit dérangé pourrait survivre à une telle lobotomie.

Peu après, j'entendis des talons remuer. Linda s'accroupit face à moi. À travers le flot de mes larmes, je distinguai les contours de sa silhouette sévère.

_ Quand tu es arrivée à Silent Hill, tu étais une jeune mère en passe de sombrer dans la folie, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle se releva, me laissant avec mes cruels souvenirs. Oui, je me rappelai de tout. Comme si toutes ces scènes, ces bouts de vies qui semblait appartenir à une autre me revenait telle une claque ignoble, abominable. Plus je persistais à ignorer ces images, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans mon esprit à grands coups de burins.

_ On ne savait ni ton nom, ni ton âge, poursuivit Linda.

_ Je vous connais, grinçai-je, secouée de sanglots. Je me souviens...

_ J'ai eu pitié de toi.

_ Ce soir là, il y a eu une attaque... des monstres. Les ténèbres.

Linda sourit et posa une main glacée sur ma joue. Ses ongles longs griffèrent ma peau.

_ Tu t'es brillamment battue... c'était incroyable. Je croyais alors détenir la solution à tous nos problèmes. Tu étais merveilleuse, Lame Filante. Car c'est ainsi que nous t'avons baptisés. N'oublies pas que tu as massacré tous ces monstres abjects pour nous sauver... tu étais née pour être notre championne, celle qui persécuterait nos démons.

Un long silence suivit cette aimable déclaration.

_ Nous avons cru en toi. Alors, pour éviter que tu ne sombre dans la folie, dans laquelle tu plongeais inlassablement...

Elle souleva la pierre, désormais terne et sans vie. Derrière elle, la populace retenait son souffle. Je voyais sur leur mine fatiguée, happée par la peur et l'angoisse d'une survivance pénible et quotidienne, comme une lueur d'espoir.

_ Nous avons prié, et utilisé un vieil artefact lors d'un rituel.

_ Je me souviens, dis-je, écœurée. Oui, vous m'avez utilisé comme une vache bonne à la potence.

_ Nous voulions...

_ J'AI SOUFFERT LE MARTYR!

Tant bien que mal, je me relevai et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir rendu mes souvenirs? Pourquoi m'infliger ça? Vous n'en avait pas assez fait?

Tout autour, les gardiens resserrèrent leur cercle. Entre les soumis et les hommes en scaphandre, Linda et mes cruels souvenirs, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus supporter tout ça.

Déjà, mon cœur souffrait d'un poids mort, je suffoquai.

_ Au commencement, ce plan a fonctionné. Nous avions la grâce divine de notre côté, et tu étais notre championne. Oh, jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un se battre comme toi... Tu nous délivrait du mal sans même en avoir conscience. Puis tu as commencé à t'éloigner de nous... Et un jour, tu l'as rencontré.

_ Pyramide, murmurai-je.

_ Quand tu as vu le champion du démon...

Par démon, elle entendait forcément Alyssa.

_ Tu as commencé à changer, acheva-t-elle d'un ton sec. Le mal prenait doucement possession de ton être, jusqu'à te métamorphoser en coquille vide, sans vie. Tu es comme morte, Lame Filante.

_ C'est...

Je retombai sur les genoux, abattue. Je ne pouvais aller contre, je revoyas inlassablement, encore et encore l'image de ma fille, ma petite Loéline tuée de mes propres mains... Et John, celui qui fut mon mari. Le corps étendu, un poignard dans le dos.

Et en plus, je l'avais tué dans le dos...

_ Je ne mérite pas la vie, dis-je d'une voix désincarnée.

Cette voix qui n'était plus qu'un souffle.

_ Tu as été corrompu, il fallait faire quelque chose, reprit Linda d'un ton plus vif. Tout ceci n'a que trop duré.. voilà que par ta faute, cette ville se transforme. Elle devient plus forte, plus cruelle. Alors mes hommes t'ont cherché dans tout Silent Hill. Dans l'espoir te de rammener ici, là où tout à commencé.

Linda s'agenouilla de nouveau et tira mes dagues et leur fourreaux.

_ Brann, Rann, dit-elle. Ces armes portent...

_ Les âmes de John et Loéline, soufflai-je.

_ C'est qui les rend si spéciales. Elles te protègent.

Je fermai les yeux, meurtrie jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. J'éclatai de nouveau en sanglot. La situation était désespérée.

_Il faut te délivrer du démon, reprit-elle d'une voix très douce.

J'ouvris mes paupières, médusée. Les grands yeux de Linda me fixaient avec une intensité brûlante.

Elle avait raison : la fatalité était au bout du couloir. Je ne pouvais m'y soustraire.

_ Je les rejoindrais, murmurai-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

_ Oui...

Tout serait si simple. Une lame enfoncée dans mon corps et je ne souffrirai plus jamais...

_ Dieu t'accueillera, il pardonnera.

J'espérai sincèrement qu'elle eu raison. Pour autant, j'avais toutes les raisons de penser qu'il me serait refusé d'entrer dans le corps des âmes. J'étais un monstre cruel, comme l'avais dit Pyramide, le pire de tous.

Linda choisi Rann – ma petite fille- et la posa dans mes mains avec une grande solennité. Tremblante, je l'acceptai et plaçai cette lame sacrée sur mon abdomen.

_ Il suffit de pousser, murmura Linda en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Oui, tout était simple.

Soudain, le visage de ma fille apparut face à moi. Tel un fantôme pâle et heureux, elle me regardait avec un amour éternel.

« L'enfant, à travers ses yeux innocents, peut voir Dieu en sa mère. » avais-je entendu un jour.

À côté de Loéline se trouvait John, plus en retrait. Il posait une main rassurante sur l'épaule et sa petite fille. J'eus un sourire merveilleux. Ma famille.

_ J'arrive, soufflai en poussant ma lame.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans toute la chapelle. Les esprits de ma famille s'évaporèrent comme s'ils n'eurent jamais existé. J'avais l'impression que toute la réalité me revenait de plein fouet. Une agitation sans pareil s'empara des lieux, les gens couraient de long en large, en travers. La lame enfoncée dans mon corps me faisait souffrir, mais n'était rien à la douleur morale que je ressentais. Linda fut transpercée par un long couteau, qui fendit son corps en deux. Je m'évanouis, épuisée. La dernière chose que je vis fut un casque de forme triangulaire...


	8. Coeur à double face

Chapitre

La première chose qui me réveilla fut une étrange sensation à la poitrine, suivie d'une douleur fugace. Je voulus remuer mais mes membres restèrent comme frigorifiés, tétanisés. Que se passait-il?

_ Ne bouges pas, gronda une voix terrifiante.

L'esprit embué, je retrouvais néanmoins l'usage de mes muscles : j'ouvris les yeux et, muée par un réflexe de longue date, saisis ma dague et l'enfonçai dans le « visage » cousu de l'infirmière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ? Ah ce que je ne les aimais pas, ces faces de vipères défoncées!

Mais alors que je tordais mon bras de douleur, une poigne solide arracha _Brann_ de mes mains, et je fus attachée solidement au lit. Enfin... la planche de fer qui servait de lit. Quelqu'un pétrissait mes membres d'en l'espoir d'y accrocher des lanières solides.

_ Toi ! Pestai-je en reconnaissant celui qui me liait de tous les côtés.

Après m'avoir attaché, Tête de Pyramide repoussa violemment le petit groupe d'infirmières qui s'entassait autour de moi. La panique gagnait lentement mes poumons, ma gorge. Je haïssais cette situation. J'avais un besoin viscérale de garder le contrôle de toutes les situations.

_ Dis-moi ce qui se passe, exigeai-je, farouchement énervée.

Je passai alternativement de la peur profonde à l'envie de massacrer tout le monde.

_ C'est à toi de me le dire, dit-il en passant une main sur son énorme casque à pointe.

_De quoi tu parles? Pourquoi je suis attachée, bordel?

S'il comptait m'énerver, il venait de remporter la manche. Salopard, ordure, sale connard de...

_ Les humains...se contenta de grogner Pyramide. Ils t'ont capturé.

_ QUOI?

_ Je t'ai trouvé avec une dague planté ici – il toucha tendrement mon ventre.

Ça faisait un mal de chien.

_ Aie ! Pestai-je en tirant sur les cordes qui retenaient mes membres. Pourquoi suis-je attachée?

J'ignorai pourquoi je ressentais pareille haine. Enragée comme un chien mort, j'avais de plus en plus envie de le tuer. Lui et les autres pouffiasses, à côté.

_ Calmes-toi, et je te raconterai tout.

Il attendit une bonne demi heure que je cesse de me débattre. Plus fatiguée que véritablement calmée, je me détendis enfin sur la planche. Y'a pas à dire, gueuler un bon coup était relaxant.

Finalement, il se mit à me conter une histoire à dormir debout. A priori, j'avais été capturée par la secte, puis la folle qui leur servait de chef m'avait rendu mes souvenirs grâce à un rituel. Suite à quoi j'avais tenté de me tuer...

_ Tout ceci paraît fort peu probable et n'explique en rien ce que je fiche ici, grognai-je.

Je respirais si fort que j'aurai pu faire concurrence à un mufle en rut.

_ Tu allais mourir, gronda l'autre en posant une main sur mon cou, qu'il serra assez fort pour m'empêcher de parler. Maintenant, puisque tu ne veux pas la fermer je suis obligé d'en arriver là...

Plus moyen de brailler, la pression de ses doigts était trop forte.

_ Je t'ai amené ici alors que tu étais aux portes de la mort.

Il serra encore ses doigts, j'étouffai.

_ Les infirmières ont été obligé de te coudre un cœur, la moitié seulement afin de compenser ton côté humain.

D'un geste brusque, il arracha le bandage qui lui couvrait le torse, affichant une plaie béante au niveau de son propre organe. Je compris aussitôt.

_ Je t'ai donné une partie de moi pour que tu ne recommence plus jamais ta stupide et lâche petite tentative de... libération.

Hors de lui, Pyramide me lâcha brutalement et retira son casque, qu'il envoya sur le tas d'infirmière. Ces dernières gigotèrent, pâles et ridicule, moulées dans leurs mouvements grotesque.

_ Ton côté humain t'a rendu faible, et je ne peux l'accepter. Il n'était pas question de que tu devienne...

_ Détaches-moi ! hurlai-je, pleine de colère.

_ Ce que je t'ai donné c'est la moitié de mon cœur. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prête d'en finir avec la haine. Alors tu ferais bien de te calmer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Vociférai-je, les dents grinçantes. Détaches-moi, merde !

Il s'exécuta mais me maintint d'un coude bloqué sur mon ventre. Par précaution, il tira mes dagues de leur fourreau et les lança. Un petit monstre à quatre pattes vint les récupérer.

_ La Chose? Bredouillai-je, confuse.

Pendant une seconde, je cru fondre devant elle, petite et si vulnérable. Ce sentiment étrange fut de bien courte durée, car de nouveau, la haine s'empara de moi et je fis mon possible pour éloigner Pyramide. Je ne voulais pas de ses explications, ni de ses conseils. Et encore moins de son cœur.

_ Les infirmières t'ont opéré pendant des heures, dit-il en me maintenant d'une pression du coude. Tu es incroyable... pas une once de fatigue.

Je lui ris au nez.

_ Libères-moi, et je vais te montrer à quel point je suis en forme, crachai-je, venimeuse.

Il secoua la tête, un peu amusé.

_ Il te reste encore un cœur humain, une partie émotionnelle qu'elles n'ont pas réussie à retirer – il reprit son masque impassible- Mais je veux être sûr...

Sans crier gare, il empoigna mes cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, possessif. D'abord étonnée, puis énervée, et de nouveau surprise, je mis un temps avant de lui répondre. Là, une fièvre sans précédent s'empara de moi. La douleur me perçait le poumon mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il s'insinua dans ma bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent. En peu de temps, je ne fis même plus attention aux couinements des infirmières.

Pyramide poussa un grognement satisfait et me souleva de la table. Je me collai à lui, à la fois brûlante et extrêmement froide, calculatrice. Ce qu'il me faisait me faisait un bien fou, mais je désirai aussi le dominer, l'éventrer, l'aimer et le détruire. Mes sentiments, tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres, se mêlaient en une espèce d'harmonie incompréhensible. Pyramide se retira soudain, son visage monstrueux me fixant avec intensité. Il était étrange de déceler autre chose que l'envie de tuer, derrière ces yeux blancs.

_ Je me sens... bizarre, avouai-je alors qu'il me libérai.

Woah, mon cœur me faisait souffrir.

_ L'opération est récente, tu dis... grinçai-je en m'appuyant contre la table.

_Ouais.

Sapristi... Je commençai à retrouver un semblant de souvenirs. Oh bon sang...Oui, je me souvenais de certaines choses un peu vagues, lointaines. Légères. Comme si tout cela appartenait à une autre.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Demandai-je, haletante.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas la peine.

_ On a eu une relation étrange, pas vrai? Aïe...

Je me traînai jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et observai le troupeau d'infirmière.

_ Tirez-vous, ordonnai-je.

Les filles s'exécutèrent. J'avais enfin regagné ma place. Une fois seule avec Pyramide, je me tournai vers lui:

_ Tout m'est revenu, lui annonçai-je. Comme quoi, un baiser peut changer la face du monde...

Je pris les dagues que La Chose m'apporta et et lui grattouillai le dos.

_ Ainsi donc, dis-je en regardant mes lames. Je me bats avec ma fille et mon ex? Faut croire qu'ils me protègent bien.

Sans plus attendre, je les rangeai dans leur fourreaux. J'eus un nouvel excès de colère, que j'eus grand mal à contenir. Je restai immobile, le temps que cela passe.

_ Et la secte? Demandai-je en croisant les bras.

_ La plupart de ses membres sont morts, mais les autres courent toujours. Ils se rassemblent et deviennent plus fort. Je m'épuise, Lame Filante. Sans toi, je ne pourrai pas venir à bout de ces insectes.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'a donné ton cœur?

_ La moitié seulement, corrigea froidement Pyramide.

_ Oh oh.

Je m'approchai de lui, féline. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je lui caressai son visage et saisis le bandage à moitié défait; j'entrepris de le remettre correctement.

_ Réponds-moi franchement , Pyramide. Je n'osai pas te poser la question, avant. Quand j'étais encore trop faible pour soutenir la vérité. Est-ce qu'un monstre peut éprouver quoique ce soit pour autre chose que lui même?

Il me me fixait d'un air si mauvais que je pensais avoir été trop loin. Mais il se contenta de saisir le bandage et acheva seul le travail.

_ Il ne faut pas pousser, non plus, trancha-t-il sèchement.

_ Alors t'es héroïquement sacrifié pour moi, juste parce que tu veux détruire la secte et les humains corrompus?

_ Mon rôle, c'est de les anéantir. Je suis près à tout pour ça.

Son ton était sévère, et n'admettait aucune réplique.

_ Bien sûr, murmurai-je avec un sourire aux lèvre.

_ Je te dis la vérité.

_ Ouais, ouais... à d'autres, dis-je en lui claquant une main sur son postérieur succulent, en béton armé. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais hyper musclé?

Il était excitant au possible. D'emblée, je me faufilai devant lui et pris possession de sa bouche.

_ J'aimerai que tu me fasses autant de cicatrices que toutes celles que tu as là... Hum, que dirais-tu de me réserver une soirée?

_ Tu dois être prête pour le combat, grogna-t-il en me repoussant doucement.

À peine une minute après cette déclaration, Pyramide se rua sur moi et m'arracha un baiser possessif. Gonflé de puissance, il me bloqua dans ses bras et palpa mon corps avec empressement, comme s'il voulait me posséder complètement, totalement.

_ Alors, c'est cela que tu ressens? Dis-je. Toute cette colère... je n'en reviens pas. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas hurler en permanence? J'ai envie de tout faire exploser...

_ L'habitude, le temps, m'expliqua Pyramide en me poussant jusqu'à une porte en fer.

Les barbelés griffèrent mon dos, la rouille et le sang maculaient la salle qui, à n'en pas douté, avait été le triste témoin des horreurs de cette ville. Pour autant, c'était chez moi. Ma place était à côté de Pyramide, et j'avais désormais un but : l'aider dans son combat.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, grognai-je en cherchant mes lames d'une main distraite. J'ai une soif de sang... tellement dévorante...

_ Le sexe, ça défoule, Lame Filante.

Le monstre saisit mon menton et plongea son horrible regard dans le mien. Quant à moi, je glissai mes doigts sur sa longue tresse salit par le sang et la sueur, puis me collait à lui, pour la énième fois.

_Je voudrais te tuer, soupirai-je tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la mienne.

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur son visage abîmé.

_ Je pensais qu'on se comprenait avant, dit-il. Mais là, ça dépasse mes espérances...

_ Je veux te combattre... dis-je entre deux baisers ardents.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis défit ce qui me restait de vêtements. Là, je pu constater la longue cicatrice qui barrait mon seins gauche, placardée jusqu'en bas de mon ventre. Les fils étaient encore croûtés de sang plus ou moins frais.

_ Elles ont fait un travail de sagouin, notai-je.

Je posai ma main sur celle de Pyramide. Lui aussi en avait bavé.

Tout à coup, je suffoquai, chancelante. En l'espace d'un instant, mon cœur bascula du côté sentimental, vulnérable de ma personne. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentis... Je m'appuyai contre le mur et regardai l'énorme monstre qui se dressait devant moi.

Je voulus hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.


	9. 9 Ce qu'on ignore de Pyramide

**Chapitre**

Bleu : c'était la couleur de la peur. Le monstre me fit d'ailleurs la remarque la plus pertinente qui soit : j'étais terrorisée or, j'étais si bouleversée que je comprenais à peine de quoi il me parlait. Mon esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Pourquoi diable ? Je le connaissais, je savais ce qu'il était, qu'il était... Bref, le pourquoi du comment. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être horrifiée, figée de terreur.

Indépendamment de ma volonté, des larmes brûlantes coulèrent de mes joues. Je ne savais si j'étais heureuse ou tout simplement affolée, terrifiée par lui et ce qui m'arrivait.

Un peu déconcerté, Pyramide toucha mes larmes comme si elles étaient étrangères à son monde.

_ Lame Filante? Dit-il dans un grondement sourd.

J'étais tremblante, dans ses bras. Aussi terrifiée que La Chose, qui galopait dans la salle on ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Sa bizarrerie m'arracha un rire nerveux, angoissé.

_ Reprends-toi, murmura le monstre, qui sembla enfin comprendre mon tourment.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Pyramide fit son possible pour se montrer doux, plus ou moins attentionné. Il caressa tendrement ma joue. Mon côté humaine me paralysait de terreur, mais j'étais incroyablement bien dans ses bras. Sans pour autant me sentir en sécurité, j'avais l'étrange impression que Pyramide m'affolait autant qu'il me fascinait.

_ Que m'arrive-t-il ? dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

J'en avais une vague idée, mais impossible de lutter contre.

_ Ton humanité, répondit le monstre, visiblement agacé. Essaies de te contrôler, sinon on ne va pas y arriver...

_ Je suis désolée, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Pyramide poussa un rugissement de rage et me secoua comme un prunier.

_ Ne t'excuse jamais! aboya-t-il en me levant contre le mur.

Il me laissa glisser brutalement et cogna un poing dans la pierre. Je me poussai pour éviter les gravas qui s'écrasaient dans la poussière.

_ La Lame Filante que je connais n'a jamais eu besoin de justifier ses actes, reprit le monstre, hors de lui.

Il essayait de se reprendre, je le voyais bien. Sans doute pour ne pas m'effrayer davantage. Courroucé, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Lorsque les larmes brouillèrent de nouveau ma vue, je reculai dans un coin d'ombre pour y pleurer en silence.

Pyramide resta un long moment immobile, à me regarder avec un sentiment de pitié ( enfin, je le supposais) mêlé de haine ( franche et clairement affichée, pour le coup). Et puis, comme je ne bougeais plus, quasi-nue contre le mur – les barbelées couvrant la grille m'avaient arrachés des lambeaux de peau- le monstre décida de me rejoindre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et m'invita à rejoindre ses bras troués ci et là, maculé de chair morte.

J'hésitai un peu, avant de m'engouffrer contre son torse maculé de cicatrices épouvantables. Ses muscles étaient brûlants contre moi, et eurent la prétention de m'apaiser.

_ Je suis là, petite humaine, dit-il. N'aies pas peur.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme si j'étais à deux doigts de m'enfuir, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

_ Regardes-moi, Lame Filante...

J'obéis, et Pyramide approcha doucement ses lèvres épouvantables des miennes.

_ Il te faudra du temps, pour retrouver ta force mentale, murmura-t-il. Mais je vais t'aider.

Le monstre s'engouffra dans ma bouche pour un baiser profond, lent, délicieux. Son corps tout entier se tendit, et d'un grognement rauque, il fit bouillir mon sang. C'était plutôt contradictoire d'un côté je le trouvais horrible, atroce – cet affreux visage ! Comment pouvais-je encore regarder ses yeux vitreux en face et sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de son propre sang ? - et d'un autre côté, ces « détails » physiques m'hypnotisaient.

_ Je vais te faire plaisir, et tu n'auras plus peur de moi, décida le monstre.

Il empoigna mon visage d'une main et ajouta:

_ Je vais t'apprendre ce que tu m'as appris.

_ On dirait que je viens de renaître, murmurai-je, confuse.

_ C'est le cas. Tu n'est... en rien comparable à ce qui existe. Nous, ce que les autres appellent les monstres, combattons pour survivre. On ne connaît que la douleur et la haine, la mort et le goût du sang. Les humains sont faibles, terrorisés mais sont capables d'accomplir de grandes choses, j'ignore comment. Mais toi, tu m'as appris à voir au delà.

Pyramide s'interrompit un instant, et joua distraitement avec un fil de fer qui lui écorcha quelques doigts. Bah... il n'était plus à cela près.

_ Quand tu étais normale, tu m'as...

Il n'avait guère besoin d'aller plus loin, je voyais à quoi il faisait allusion.

_ C'est la première fois que je baise la même femelle plus de deux fois, grommela-t-il. D'ordinaire, je les massacre.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Tu ne vas pas me tuer? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Pyramide rit devant ma terreur, jeta le bout de fer et caressa mes cheveux. Puis, précautionneusement, il me souleva d'une poigne ferme, frôla doucement mes seins accueillants, pleinement réjouis. Je réagis aussitôt par un frisson, non de peur mais de délice.

_ Non, j'ai besoin de toi contre la secte.

_ Et si je suis trop faible? Je me souviens de ces fois où tu as failli m'égorger - je tâtai la cicatrice à mon œil- parce que tu prétendais que je n'étais pas de taille.

_J'attendrai que tu reprenne ta force d'antan avant de te confronter de nouveau. Pour l'heure, tu n'es qu'une petite chose apeurée, je n'aurai aucun intérêt à te tuer. Ce ne serait même pas drôle.

_ D'ordinaire, cela ne te gêne pas...

Pyramide haussa les épaules. En fait, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ On verra ça quand tu auras repris du poil de la bête. En attendant, tu as besoin d'être... comment les humains appellent ça?

Il réfléchi un instant, et me fixa de ses yeux étranges. Franchement, allez-vous faire observer par un monstre et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. En fait, il ne semblait ni vivant ni mort. Juste abominable.

_ Si j'ai bien compris... murmura Pyramide en baissant sa voix d'un octave. Les humains appellent ça faire l'amour.

Il ferma les yeux, et trembla – de rage, j'imagine. Ce devait être difficile pour lui d'avaler ce concept. J'ignorai même s'il le comprenait.

_ Laisse-moi faire, ordonna-t-il en me portant contre le mur.

Il retira d'une main distraite ses peaux cousues, puis cala son membre chaud et gonflé entre mes jambes. Il était si énorme que je me demandais comment il pourrait entrer sans forcer. S'il voulait me rassurer, c'était raté. Néanmoins, l'attention me toucha, il faisait manifestement beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas me déchirer sur le champs. J'imagine que s'il perdait le contrôle, j'en mourrai.

Pyramide entama un long baiser, langoureux, paisible, puis me pénétra quand j'eus l'esprit totalement obnubilé par ses douces caresses. Ses doigts rugueux me maintinrent assez fort pour que je reste bien accrochée à lui; il me fit glisser inlassablement contre sa virilité, centimètre par centimètre.

Je commençai à avoir délicieusement chaud, et vibrai plus intensément à ses caresses. Pyramide prit l'une de mes mains et y déposa plusieurs baisers, puis s'empara de mon oreille. Sa langue me fit chavirer dans une descente aux enfers charnelle.

Désormais plus rassurée, j'entrepris de lui rendre le bien qu'il me faisait; mais lorsque j'esquissai un geste, Pyramide retint ma main:

_ Laisses-moi faire, grogna-t-il, déjà bouillant.

Je n'allais pas le contredire. Quand il s'agissait de sexe, le monstre était en tout pouvoir le roi, le maître. Il me fit oublier quelques instants ma peur viscérale je le trouvais à la fois séduisant et affreux. Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit, j'avais l'impression d'être tiraillée entre deux feux.

Et puis, tandis que je sentis le plaisir croître en moi, une haine viscérale m'envahit toute entière. Je poussais un cri de rage Pyramide força le rythme, devint plus ferme, dominateur. Il n'était plus question de me ménager.

_ Tu reviens, dit-il en esquissant d'un affreux rictus.

Il explosa en moi et prit possession de mes lèvres, ne me laissant pas le choix. Il devint brutal, possessif, impétueux. Pyramide recula en me portant jusqu'aux barbelés et me plaqua violemment contre les pics acérés. Je sentis le sang couler dan mon dos, et cela me rendit folle. L'odeur envahit mon être et décupla ma force. D'un bond, je le fis tomber sur le sol et jouis violemment. Avec Pyramide, on était jamais dans la demi mesure.

Soulagée, repue, je lui lançai un coup de poing à la figure. Il éclata de rire.

_ Bon sang, pestai-je, essoufflée.

J'allais lui remettre un second coup lorsque sa main saisit mon poignet. Par une simple pression de doigt, le monstre me fit rouler sous lui.

_ Reste à ta place, dit-il, visiblement satisfait.

_ Tu rêves, fis-je en lui donnant un violent coup de tête dans le nez.

Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque tout à coup, une violente explosion détonna, quelque part vers le mur de droite.

_ Attends une minute... Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je, en m'arrêtant brusquement.

_ Pas loin de l'église.

_ _Hein ?_ T'es cinglé ?

_ Je me suis dis que te faire revenir à la raison sous leur nez serait une bonne vengeance, rétorqua Pyramide en se levant.

Il vêtu ses peaux humaines et enfila son casque triangulaire, si énorme. Après quoi, il s'empara de son arme chérie, couverte de sang, puis lança :

_ Prépares-toi, on va montrer à ces nouveaux-nés qui sont les maîtres de Silent Hill.

Wouah. Le monstre était, à lui seul, une véritable vision de l'apocalypse. Quelques cafards croupis s'alignaient autour de lui dans un bruissement immonde non loin, les infirmières revinrent dans la salle, timidement. Ainsi, la guerre commençait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je le rejoignis et pris sa main que je posai sur mon sein :

_ Veilles sur la moitié de ton cœur, Pyramide.

Le monstre gonfla son torse et m'attira brusquement contre lui pour un baiser explosif.

_ Je préfère de loin protéger l'autre, Lame Filante...


End file.
